MY LAST LETTER
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Sepucuk surat terakhir dari Kim Ryeowook, menghadirkan semua isi hati dan penderitaanya selama ini. menimbulkan perasaan bersalah orang2 disekitarnya. penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. KyuWook stories. RNR PLISS


MY LAST LETTER

Cast : KyuWook

Genre : Sad, Hurt

Rated : T

Menceritakan seseorang yang selalu menahan semua beban sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya semua beban itu membuatnya dihadapkan pada sebuah keputus asaan tentang hidupnya.

.

.

.

To : Everyone who hate me

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, setiap saat aku hanya bisa berpura-pura. Aku meminta maaf karena selama ini aku terus berbohong pada kalian semua. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian semua semakin merendahkanku.

Tuhan, apa sebenarnya salahku? Aku bahkan tak berharap untuk dilahirkan didunia yang kejam ini. Kenapa aku tak mati saja? Jawab aku Tuhan!

Semenjak aku dilahirkan sepertinya semua yang aku lakukan selalu saja salah. Kedua orang tuaku membenciku, mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa aku diciptakan untuk selalu mengalami kegagalan dan aku pembawa sial. Tapi, aku hanya bisa berpura-pura tegar dan selalu mencoba menyayangi mereka meskipun mereka tak pernah melihat kehadiranku.

Dulu, aku pernah berharap akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari teman-teman disekolahku. Tapi, kini tidak. Kenapa kalian semua begitu jahat kepadaku? Saat aku bertanya kenapa mereka membenciku, mereka hanya bisa menjawab 'karena anak aneh sepertimu tak pantas berada di dunia ini. Pergi dari hadapan kami! Dasar namja bodoh pembawa sial.' Asal kalian tau, aku pun tak pernah berharap berada di dunia sekejam ini.

Aku selalu saja berbohong, berpura-pura tegar menghadapi semua cacian, makian, dan hinaan dari kalian. Aku sering bertanya pada Tuhan 'Kapan aku bisa sedikit saja merasakan kasih sayang?' tapi aku tau jawabannya. Aku tak akan pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari siapapun karena aku memang tak pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, aku bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan malaikat pelindungku. Ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan dan ia berkata bahwa ia akan berada disisiku selamanya untuk melindungiku. Namanya CHO KYUHYUN. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia karena ternyata penantianku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Ia pun menyuruhku untuk berjanji agar tak menangis lagi, dan aku pun berjanji. Sekarang tak ada lagi alasan ku untuk menangis.

Tapi, sekali lagi sepertinya Tuhan tak mengijinkan ku untuk merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Dokter memfonisku menderita kanker darah stadium akhir. Apa kalian semua bahagia sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari hadapan kalian untuk selamanya. Tak hanya itu, kau tega meninggalkan ku sendiri disini dan pergi bersama yeoja cantik itu setelah kau memberikan harapan padaku, kau jahat Kyu.

Maafkan aku, karena selama ini aku telah mengganggu kehidupan kalian. Wookie tak tahan lagi Tuhan. Kenapa kau hanya selalu menyiksaku. Jika aku punya satu permintaan, aku berharap kau menjemputku sekarang juga untuk berada disisimu Tuhan. Apa KAU juga tak mau menerimaku untuk berada disisimu? Aku tak kuat harus selalu berpura-pura tegar dihadapan mereka. Aku hanya ingin mati saat ini juga.

Maafkan aku, aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal umma, appa, semuanya. Meskipun kalian membenciku, aku tetap menyayangi kalian semua. Terima kasih atas hinaan, cacian, dan makian yang kalian berikan untukku selama ini.

With love

Kim Ryeowook

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Kini mereka hanya bisa meratapi semuanya, mereka terlambat. Sekarang mereka hanya dapat melihat tubuh orang yang selalu mereka caci terbujur kaku dengan senyum diwajahnya. Mereka menyesal selalu membuat Ryeowook menderita. Sepasang suami istri itu hanya dapat menangis memeluk jasad anaknya, dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf. Seorang Kim Ryeowook yang hanya menginginkan pelukan tersebut dari kedua orang tuanya, sekarang ia telah mendapatkannya. Di sana terlihat banyak teman-teman nya yang menangis dan menyesali perbuatan mereka. Semasa hidupnya, Ryeowook hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari orang terdekatnya, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya penderitaan yang selalu ia rasakan.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang hadir disana, tampak seorang namja tampan yang pernah mengisi hari-hari Ryeowook, setidaknya membuat Ryeowook pernah sedikit merasakan apa itu cinta. Namja tampan itu hanya dapat bersimpuh disebelah jasad Ryeowook berharap ada keajaiban yang dapat membuat Ryeowooknya kembali. Namja tampan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kini hanya bisa meratapi kesalahannya dulu.

FLASH BACK

"Maafkan aku Wookie. Aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai Seohyun dan kami akan segera menikah." Kata Kyuhyun santai.

Bagaikan petir, Ryeowook merasa seperti ada yang menghantam jantungnya sakit. Kini Ryeowook hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya menahan tangis, ia tak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis karena bagaimanapun juga ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis lagi.

"Ooohh, tak apa. Pergilah Kyu! Aku kira kau ingin menyampaikan hal penting apa? Ternyata hanya ini. Baiklah, berarti sekarang kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun." Kata Ryeowook masih mencoba bersikap tegar.

"Aku juga tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi Kim Ryeowook." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tak apa, tenang saja aku tak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi kok." Kata Ryeowook sambil memaksakan senyuman.

END FLASH BACK

"Maafkan aku Wook! Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku terlalu bodoh karena meninggalkanmu dan telah jahat padamu. Aku tak membutuhkan yeoja brengsek itu, aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah aku mohon!" kata kyuhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook, berharap jasad itu akan bangun lagi.

Semuanya memang sudah terlambat, penyesalan memang selalu datang di saat terakhir. Saat tubuh itu sudah tak dapat merasakan apapun. Kini di pemakaman hanya terdengar tangisan penyesalan dari semua orang. Mereka tak tahu kalau selama ini Ryeowook selalu berusaha tegar dan menahan semua kesedihannya sendiri.

Hanya surat itu yang menjadi semua cerita semasa hidupnya. Surat terakhir yang ia tulis sesaat sebelum Tuhan mengabulkan satu permintaannya. Kini ia telah tenang disisi Tuhan, tempat yang jauh lebih indah dan lebih pantas untukknya berada. Sepucuk surat yang dapat menjadi sebuah pembelajaran bagi mereka semua.

Disisi lain, sesosok dengan pakaian putih sedang tersenyum melihat semuanya. Ia merasa bahagia karena ternyata ia dapat menerima kasih sayang begitu banyak dari mereka semua, meskipun kini ruhnya telah pergi dan hanya menyisakan raganya.

"Terima kasih, aku menyayangi kalian semua."

Angin membawa bisikan Ryeowook ke telinga mereka.

.

.

.

EPILOG

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Yah Kim Ryeowook berhenti kau!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar seseorang.

"Bweeeek, kejar aku kalau kau bisa ahjussi! Kau ini lelet sekali." Kata seorang namja kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ryeowook berhenti mengerjai Kyuhyun! Ia kan calon suamimu." Kata seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang duduk bersama suaminya, melihat tingkah sang anak yang terus menjahili calon suaminya.

Ya, kini mereka semua hidup bahagia. Seminggu setelah kematian Ryeowook, kedua orang tua Ryeowook menemukan seorang namja kecil berumur 9 tahun, dan mereka pun mengadopsi anak itu. Mereka seperti melihat sosok seorang Kim Ryeowook di diri anak itu. Ya, anak itu memiliki wajah dan sifat yang sangat mirip dengan Ryeowook. Kedua orang tua Ryeowook melihat anak itu sedang menangis dibawah pohon ditengah guyuran hujan. Anak itu sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi dan menderita hilang ingatan. Karena merasa menemukan sesosok Wookie di diri anak kecil itu, maka pasangan suami istri itu memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya dan memberinya nama Kim Ryeowook.

Semenjak kematian Ryeowook Kyuhyun sering berkunjung ke kediaman Kim. Dan saat itu ia melihat sosok anak kecil itu dan langsung mengira bahwa ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Ryeowook. Mulai saat itu Kyuhyun pun berjanji akan menikahi namja kecil tadi dan berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

"Arraseo. Aku juga capek." Kata Ryeowook berhenti berlari.

"Kena kau." Kyuhyun memeluk Wookie dari belakang.

" Hentikan! Ayo kita semua makan." Ajak umma Kim.

"Ayo kita makan chaggy!" ajak Kyuhyun ke Ryeowook.

"Kalian duluan saja! Aku akan segera menyusul." Kata Ryeowook.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seulas senyum tercipta dibibir namja kecil bernama Kim Ryeowook tadi.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Engkau mau memberikan ku kesempatan kedua. Dan terima kasih atas semua kasih sayang yang aku terima saat ini."

"Hei chaggy! Kau bicara apa eoh? Ayo kita makan! Umma dan appa sudah menunggu."

"Aniyo, kajja!"

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenernya sih mau bikin sad ending, Cuma nggak tega aja sama Wookie nya. Masak ia menderita terus.

Mohon Reviewnya pliss.


End file.
